


Jason? Oh yeah he's trans

by killjyz



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, Trans Jason Grace, anyways i cant write, reyna and jason friendship cleanses me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjyz/pseuds/killjyz
Summary: I saw a bad trans jason fic so i wrote an actual good one, written by a trans person





	Jason? Oh yeah he's trans

Jason had felt this way for as long as he could remember. He never enjoyed wearing dresses and skirts, it never made him feel complete. Once he reached the age of 11, he finally understood why. He wasn’t a girl, and he didn’t want to be treated as one. 

He couldn’t tell anyone yet. It wasn’t a good time. He had only opened up when he first got to Camp Jupiter. There was a vivid memory he had of a conversation with Reyna. Her voice was warm and comforting, she held him in her arms, wiping away his tears. “Shh, it’s okay,” she said softly. “It’ll be ok.”

Jason Grace was now 17 years old. Everyone at camp knew him, and everyone respected him. He was happy. He was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love jason


End file.
